


I'm punching holes in walls (I let them build up way too long)

by heroleonardsnart



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I guess I can tag this into fluff?, did it, i said small? I meant microscopic, now posting it here, posted on tumblr before, small draft about how len and sara ended up playing cards on 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has to escape the common room.<br/>Sara won't be left alone in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm punching holes in walls (I let them build up way too long)

The air was heavy. Most of the team was sitting on the Waverider’s common room but no one was talking. Kendra had had her head burried in her arms for the past hour and Ray couldn’t even leave his room anymore despite Martin’s attempts to get him out.

Everyone was either mad, sad or both and Sara was no exception. She sat on Rip’s big chair while playing with the “magic” lever and sighing periodically as Len played with his gun, his back against the back of Rip’s chair.

Kendra’s sobs echoed the room and that sound setled it, Leonard was done. He got up off the ground and walked to his room. Sara’s face lit up red in anger, how could he leave her alone with them? She jumped off the chair and rushed to follow him catching him just before he could enter his room.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She told him,grabbing his wrist. “There’s no way I’m staying there alone with those depressed lunatics.“

Len observed the girl, her pale skin and those big Bambi eyes. He rolled his eyes at her and tilted his head towards his room, groaning.

Sara’s jaw dropped, but she followed him as he shut the door behind them, so that the little privacy he had could still exist.

“A little game assassin?” He asked, grabbing a deck of cards from his bedside table.

The girl shrugged.

“Why not?”

He displayed the cards on his bed and Sara sat there with some arousal as he nodded in approval.

They played for hours and managed to have some actual fun. More than relaxed or entertained, Leonard felt safe, by Sara’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a while ago and [posted](http://bellamysgriffn.tumblr.com/post/146699655404/cc-imagine)  
> on my tumblr blog and yesterday I crossed pathes with it again and thought "why not?", so here it is.  
> my wonderful [twin](http://saraleonard.co.vu/)  
> was my beta at the time and I can't thank her enough for it.


End file.
